You Could Be My Sanity
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: One-shot. Santana had been kicked out of her house two months ago today for being gay. As she prepares to tell the entirety of New Directions about what happened and sing a song for Kurt, she thinks about all the he and his family have done for her. OOC Santana for positive emotions and non-bitchery. Hevans undertones because they make me happy. Song is Nightingale by Demi Lovato.


_**Sooooo, little one-shot here with an OOC Santana, a bit of AU sprinkles, and Hevans undertones. I haven't gotten Santana's totally amazing bitch-fest personality down pat, so I've decided to write one where she shows some true emotion to the entire club. **_

_**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are its not mine. I'm doing this for pure enjoyment and making no money off of this. **_

* * *

It had been exactly two months this exactly today. Two months ago today had been the day Santana Lopez's world was flipped on its axis and she had been kicked out of her house by her own flesh and blood because she was gay. Two months ago today, Santana ran in front of a bus that turned out to be a Dalton issued Warbler bus with Kurt on it. Two months ago today that Kurt literally picked her up off her feet and took her to live with him, Burt, Finn, and Carole.

The first week after that fateful Thursday night passed in a blur of shopping for new clothes, new school supplies, new make-up, new _everything_ because she hadn't even been given the chance to pack a bag before she was literally dragged out of the house by her ponytail by her horrid sperm-donor. There had been a lot of paperwork for her to have all her mail and emergency contacts transferred to the Hudmel household along with getting her on their health and car insurances as well.

After the wedding, the Hudmel's had all decided to continue living in the same house, but converted the attic into a bedroom for Finn so the second week after she was kicked out was spent— against all her protests that she'd just slum it on the couch and keep all her stuff in from bags in Kurt's closet—redoing Kurt's entire basement bedroom to accommodate two people instead of just Kurt with Carole, Kurt, and Britney. The ditzy blonde Cheerio had been saddened by the prospect of someone's parents disowning them just because their preferences in bed were with their own gender, but had set out on a mission to make Santana forget them.

Then, after all that, Burt and Carole went a step even _further _and suggested adopting Santana into their family legally and suing her parents. It had taken her two weeks before she agreed to the idea and the next month was spent juggling school, telling a few select friends and teachers her newest situation, lawyers, court dates, Glee, and Cheerios. Santana had been intending to drop the last two and instead focus on getting a job to help pull her own weight around the house, but Carole and Burt were having none of that and forbade her from do such and instead told her to focus on just being a kid.

And now exactly two months after she had been kicked out of her house, Santana Maria Lopez was now legally Santana Gabriela Hummel, something that brought her pride and a feeling of being _loved _any time she said it.

She was in a family that actually _loved_ and _accepted_ her unconditionally and she knew she had to thank a lot of that to Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, a kid she had often teased, made fun of, and generally bullied all throughout middle and high school had found her at her absolute most vulnerable and instead of getting revenge by laughing in her face, the boy—no _man—_ showed her something her entire life had been lacking. _Compassion_. The countertenor had found her weak and vulnerable, picked up the pieces, nursed her back to health, and had become her strength and sanity. And in only two short months, he had become her best friend, confident, and brother all rolled into one and grew into one of the most important people in her life; he was just behind Britney, who was her number one.

And that's how she found herself standing in front of a silent Glee club as she finally explained everything to everyone. She had already informed a select few from the group several weeks ago (Britney, Sam, Puck, and Tina who were all frequents of the Hudmel household due to Kurt and Finn) but she was now ready to tell the entire group; just as soon as Kurt arrived with his fellow Warblers.

Today was also Kurt's last day at Dalton Academy. He decided to finally take up the Glee jock's offer to watch over and protect him so that he would be able to be there for Santana when the rest of the school inevitably found out about her sexuality and living situation—no, her new _home_.

Because of it being Kurt's last day as a Warbler and Santana's first day officially a Hummel she invited, with Mr. Shcue's permission, the Warblers over for a Glee jam session as a way of saying goodbye and welcome back for everyone's favorite countertenor. Each New Directions member was to prepare a song representing their feelings for Kurt before they gave the Warblers the floor to say goodbye in song.

Having asked to be allowed to sing something for Kurt at the very end of the Glee gathering, Santana now stood in the front of the choir room and stared out at the twenty-odd singers all waiting for her to begin.

With a deep breath, she spoke.

"Two months ago today, I found myself thrown out of my home by my parents just because of my sexuality." Santana was greeted with stunned silence. Her eyes flashed towards Kurt for reassurance and felt her sharp gaze soften as she took in her recently garnered brother leaning against Sam. She had a feeling those two boys were _far_ closer than they told people and she was absolutely ecstatic about the idea of the two boys getting their hot, gay mack on. She'd definitely have to get a little peek at that. And possibly a video. Hey, just because she was gay and now a Hummel didn't mean she didn't want to witness the hotness that would be Hevans sexy times. That was something _anyone _could get into.

"That same day, I found myself in the home of one Kurt Hummel and his family. After everything I had ever done wrong to Porcelain should have given him enough momentum to beat me while I was down, but instead he _helped_ me." Santana could hear her voice cracking in a very gross manner. Santana Lopez's voice _did not_ crack with emotion. But maybe… maybe Santana Hummel's did?

"They all took me in with welcomed arms and made me apart of their family. They loved and accepted me for me in a way my own parents never could. And for that, I'm truly grateful. That said and my appreciation for Burt, Carole, and Finn shown I truly depended on Kurt the most. He was something that I had never been before and that was honest. I hid behind a mask of cruel bitchery and often took it too far. He helped heal me the most and taught me how to be my true self and never to apologize for who I am." Santana gave Kurt a watery smile before continuing.

"Today, exactly two months after having my life turn to chaos, I've truly found someplace I can call home. Today is my last day as Santana Maria Lopez, and my first day as Santana Gabriela Hummel. So, in my rare show of positive emotion, I dedicate this song to Kurt, the older brother I never knew I wanted so badly." With that said, the young Latina closed her eyes as she let the music wash over her.

Taking a deep breath, she began to sing:

"I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper cutting through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good"

Kurt silently stood, eyes focused on his newly dubbed sister as he joined in for last chorus, New Directions humming in the background as he spun his own words to match Santana's.

"Can you be my nightingale?""_(I will be your nightingale)"_  
"Feels so close" "_(I'm right here)"_  
"I know you're there" "_(Just look at me)"_  
"Oh, nightingale" "_(Oh, Nightingale)"_  
"Sing to me" "_(I'll sing to you)"_  
"I know you're there" "_(Just listen please)"_  
"'Cause baby you're my sanity" "_(Baby, I'll be your sanity)"_  
"You bring me peace" "_(I'll bring you peace)"_  
"Sing me to sleep" "_(Sing you to sleep)"_  
"Say you'll be my nightingale" "_(Oh, I'll be your nightingale!)"_

"Oh  
Mm, mm  
Mm"

As the last notes died off, the audience fell into thunderous applause as Santana and Kurt held each other tight and Santana smiled to herself.

So, yeah, her life had changed so quickly it had left her on her ass. But her very own night in shinning blazer had come and rescued her, giving her a bed to sleep in, a family that loved her and a house to call her own. But she knew that the only place she could truly call home, was right there in her brother's loving embrace.

Because for all of Santana's natural snark and bitchery, she had been a scared little girl for far too long with no one there to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. Now, now she not only had that, but had an entire family that would be at her side for the rest of her life. So while she still ached for her parents every now and again, she found it less and less frequent that she wanted them. Her heart wasn't totally healed from the damage they inflicted, but as Kurt held her tightly, she knew she had her very own Nightingale right there waiting to keep her sane and sing her to sleep.

* * *

_**And so here's another Glee one-shot. Not Beta'd**_

_**Reviews are always nice!**_

_**~WildFireBurnsTheForest**_


End file.
